Existing communication and computing technology permits different types of devices, such as smart phones, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., to be used for multiple purposes. For example, a device can be used to initiate a communication with other devices (e.g., a smart phone, a landline telephone, etc.), such as a telephone call. When the device is used to initiate an outbound telephone call or to receive an inbound telephone call, a telephone number associated with the outbound telephone call or the inbound telephone call may be saved in a call history list stored by the device. The telephone numbers saved in the call history list may be updated over time based on additional outbound/inbound telephone calls sent/received by the device. The call history list, when displayed by the device, shows the user the list of telephone calls sent/received from/to the device. The device can also be used to send/receive short messaging service (SMS) messages, multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, and/or other types of communications.
The device can also be used to execute different applications to send/receive other types of information (e.g., web-page content, map content, etc.). For example, the user may use an application (e.g., a web browser application, a map application, etc.) stored by the device to perform a search and receive, via the application, search results.